piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Edward Edgemenace
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Blackjack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 12:34, June 6, 2010 Hey Edward Edward Its Me George Treasurestealer You Might Remember Me From Crew Days Ill be Going Tomorrow So I Hope To See You Ill Be There About 3:00 On Antik Hope To See You There : Ahoy matey, indeed I do. I avoid Antik (the "POF" favorite server) and prefer Antiros or Baraba for crew days. I plan to be there at the first hour of the event - no idea what to expect later on. --Edward Edgemenace 22:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice Edits Keep Up The Good Work!!! Good Mate! Hey mate... It's me Midhav a.k.a Roger Dreadrage a.k.a DarkskullLegion. Sorry if no admin has been checking your recent talk pages, but I was the most active "talk page admin". I've just been busy since I shifted houses and school and all... But I have to say that your edits have been quite helpful here. Okay, I checked what you left in the talk pages.. I will be able to update the Monaco Sidebar with quests, but can you tell me the order of importance that you want them to be set in...? And you can change the Gallery accordingly... Just say in the Summary that you got my permission in changing it. The main guy in charge of it is a non-admin named Bane(with some numbers in his name). Also, if possible, can you make Galleries on each of the weapons? IF you want to do this contact admin Obsidion Darkhart. Also, remember to add the Shoutbox so you can talk with others here savvy? I sent you a PM on it, but anyway I'll tell you again. Click on 'More' near Log Out. Click on Manage Widgets and scroll till you reach a the shotbox icon. Click on the green button bellow it and voila! Remember to click on the settings button if you want to expand the Shoutbox (to a max of 65 messages). - Lord Midhav 04:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : OMG yet-ANOTHER-chat program? You've never heard of skype? lol ok, ok, I'll try. :-) : Um, the Quests. Uh, crud. Ya got me. I just wanted a sidebar link to that main major quests page, but yeah, makes a lot of sense to mimic the breakdowns on that page. I'll have to take a look when I get a two-hour chunk of time for it. : So I can have-at-it with the gallery? Okie dokie. I'll find his name from page history and let him know he can just roll back my changes if he abhors them. : Thanks! --Edward Edgemenace 03:12, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hey Edward, the first part of your message was erased before I could see it (The shoutbox is better suited for short messages for everyone to hear, use talk pages for longer messages directed at one person), I'll just address the second part: You can't define a weapons' value by it's gold resale. Disney has been sloppy in setting appropriate prices for each weapon. Also, every weapon has a different area of use, both between each weapon class and within a single class. How exactly is Fullmoon Repeater and Blackshark blade inferior to Sacred Repeater and Seven Seas Cutlass? Blackshark Blade having critical strike, it's arguably much better. As for Fullmoon and Sacred - Cleanse and life drain immunity vs. Hex Ward and infinite silver shot: Fullmoon does not have less "utility", they are just better suited for different scenarios. It is not at all weird to split pistols from repeaters, in fact it's weird not to do so, as they are incomparable. Pistols are better for one-shotting, while repeaters are better for prolonged volleys. (ex. Sacred/Fullmoon repeaters can only hit up to about 4,500, while Sacred Pistol can hit over 6,000 in a single shot). Lastly, I removed grenades from the list because it is extremely unlikely that we will ever get a relic grenade pouch. The grenade pouch inventory item is merely a prop to let you access your grenade skills, not a weapon. Obsidion 16:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Shoutbox does not seem to work at all for me. Reloading other pages to get it to work, is not something I can do, while also playing in-game. I had it set to 99 lines, sorry that got cut off. Perhaps the page's talk page is a better place for detailed discussions, anyhow. : The breakdowns follow the classic divisions that Disney started with: sailing, cannon, cutlass, pistol, doll, dagger, grenades and staff. While extra divisions for sabres, broadswords, bayonets, muskets and blunderbusses are natural extensions that came with the weapon updates, single-barrel vs. tri-barrel (lol, and double-barrel) are nothing new. : Choosing categories for the top "best of" table, I confess, I was torn. I wanted to avoid the 4x3 layout. Why? Well, because there is now 1 slot open. And someone, sooner or later, will add El Patron's sword in that empty slot as an "honorable mention" of sorts. There seemed to be some objection to that on the talk page (or maybe it was you?) that I don't quite understand, but I was trying to avoid the possibility. With pistol now separated from repeater pistol, the potential is back. Should we just bite the bullet and add El Patron's sword there? (Of course, with the disclaimer that it is Legendary, not Famed.) : I agree that it is very unlikely we will see grenade modifiers. But it is an attack category, so it's one-line mention is equivalent to voodoo staff and dagger, which oddly still don't have any associated Famed Items. Note again, the quicklinks above the "best of" table - with no table of contents (the NOTOC thing) the links need to match the headings below. : Well, thanks for hearing me out. --Edward Edgemenace 16:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, and the thing about avoiding ties: since there *is* a metric we can use to delineate them, I used it, rather than adding two more images/references. The reference without an image is sloppy (sorry) and adding two more images returns to the same problem I was avoiding in the first place. It was coincidence that my personal favorite famed items were the ones not to appear in the "best of" table, as a result. (The example you had: sacred repeater vs. fullmoon repeater: sacred does more damage as the result of the damage boost...nobody needs the ridiculous, superfluous wards now, with stronger attacks. Hence, sacred "is better." lol OK, so opinions on that will differ, but there ya go.) --Edward Edgemenace 16:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :: The original breakdowns are pretty irrelevant, considering that the inventory system is completely revamped. Obviously Repeaters are nothing "new", but now they are a semi-separate group of weapons, with a different specialty and area of use, much the same way as cutlasses and broadswords do. :: As for the grid argument, new Famed items will be added continuously, and the grid will never be permanently perfect. El Patron's Sword Is not a Famed weapon, so it shouldn't be there, period. If someone decides to add it, it takes little to no effort to remove it. What is the problem of having an open cell? :: The difference between daggers/staves and grenades, is that while we WILL get famed staves and daggers in the future (I've seen proof in the phase files, which contain all the game data, including a lot of new stuff), we almost certainly WON'T get nade modifiers. With that knowledge, it would be weird to just have the "might get them in the future" note sitting there waiting for something that won't come. If we against all expectations should get them, we can just add it again. :: I don't like the idea of using a discreditable metric, even though it's the only one we have. The problem you were avoiding in the first place is not really a problem. I would prefer having both images of each weapon over the reference only. :: Hex ward can be very useful in certain situations. In the end, yes, opinions will differ (Personally, I prefer Sacred too). However, they will only be our subjective opinions, which do not belong on a wiki. - Obsidion 18:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Lastly, you assert that Disney has been sloppy setting gold values on items. I disagree. While it isn't immediately obvious why they set particular gold values, it certainly is a valid metric for comparison within each class. --Edward Edgemenace 17:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Obviously they aren't completely off, but they aren't accurate. For example, Seven Seas has a higher gold value than Blackshark, even though Blackshark is better. - Obsidion 18:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: The original breakdowns are still very relevant. Player cards (right slider tab), the *new* notoriety panel (type "Y") and the skill panel ("K") very distinctly do refer to them. Your opinion there about the original breakdowns, sorry, is simply wrong. ::: El Patron's Sword will continually be re-added there, as it is in a super-class by itself, but of the same ilk. Nit-picking the red background vs. the blue background will only cause worrisome rollbacks. Simply adding it (since it belongs, but doesn't fit perfectly) with a disclaimer, prevents those myriad rollbacks and is much less confusing to people first visiting here. ::: Having the blank cell is an invitation for people to add it; the visual impact of the hole is greater than an evenly filled table. While that may encourage new people, it is a mere trap, for them to add El Patron's sword, then have their virgin edit immediately rolled back. ::: I have inspected the phase files many times myself. I know that what is in them in this update, has little bearing on what may or may not be added to the game. Sorry, but basing your opinion on things that most likely will never appear in-game, is flawed. Using that flawed opinion to say that something else (already in-game) might not be enhanced, does seem silly to me. Either way, a place-holder is just that - no fuss, no clutter. ::: You say the gold value is "a discreditable metric." Now that is a very extreme, false opinion. Just because *you* don't understand the value assigned, does not mean it is in some way discreditable. Hard to understand at first glance, perhaps. But when comparing similar weapons, the relative values clearly do have valid basis. ::: A little more about value: the weapons in and of themselves, are attack (and ability) boosts. The simple amount of boost is a function of the weapon's attack level and additional boosts. For a pistol, a +1 silver shot boost certainly should have more value than a +1 shoot boost, ::: because the amount of damage power is greater for the silver shot boost. Subjectively, a weapon may be used in an inefficient manner, or skill points may not be conducive for a particular pirate, so individual *people* may value the silver shot boost as less. But the numeric gold value clearly has valid basis. Again: every "special weapon" is inherently an attack boost. Which boost does more, is a purely mathematical calculation. The total gold value does reflect the total boosts (albeit, in an obscure manner, not obvious to casual observation.) ::: Back to the topic, the wiki most certainly should use this valid metric, rather than subjective opinions. Expressing opinions about the metric itself because it is so hard to understand, does not make the metric any less useful. ::: --Edward Edgemenace 19:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: As you know, the notoriety panel and the skill menu refer to the skills, and not the weapon types. By the logic you presented in your post, cutlasses and broadswords are also the same, which counters your previous statements. ::: Using your assumption of what will happen in the future as an argument, is, needless to say, ridiculous. IF that should be the case, we would first put up a notice to not add it, and then protect it (preventing edits from certain usergroups) if necessary. And even if rollbacking DID require more effort than a single click, it would be wrong to add false information to the wiki just to make it easier for ourselves. This page is about Famed Items, not "Items that are similar in quality to Famed Items". El Patron does not belong. ::: Having blank cells is unavoidable, as I explained in my previous post. There WILL be added more Famed weapons, and when that happens, the grid will change. Too many people adding El Patron is something you assume will happen in the future, and if that should be the case, it's a problem easily dealt with. ::: The phase files are not a bunch of random files that "have little bearing on what may or may not be added to the game", or that "most likely will never appear in game". They contain content created by the developers that are or will be used in the game. A perfect example of this is the dolls that were recently added to the game. All the new designs existed in the phase files long before they were released. If you still refuse to see it, you could also look at the in-game, pre-inventory evidence: All the weapon groups had upgrades, except grenades. ::: On the gold value (And I will refrain from commenting on the incredibly rude, arrogant and childish way you imply that I "don't understand" the gold value), as I stated before: Obviously the gold value is not completely out of the blue, but they are not completely accurate and can not be used as evidence to rank one weapon above another, especially not among the very top tiers. As I stated twice before, (But you avoided/failed to address), a perfect example of this is the Seven Seas cutlass/Blackshark blade. Refer to my earlier posts. ::: As for your table, having a silver shot boost is certainly better for fighting undead, but not any other enemy. It all depends on each individual pirate's skill setup AND individual scenario. ::: Again, this is NOT an argument between me and you on what weapons are better, I am merely correcting you on your subjective point of view. You cannot arrange a table defining the best weapons from your own opinion. The gold value is often, but not always representative (as I demonstrated for the third time with the extremely relevant Blackshark example), and therefore cannot be used. - Obsidion 20:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) advice Hey Ed just a word of advice. Don't post replies to other's messages on your own talk page but instead theirs. Oh yea I saw the link you gave me. Yes Dog Firestack took it from this wiki. He's a friend of mine (on POF and in the game once too, I think) and he told me he checks this site and uses it for reference. He even mentioned in the thread that he got it from this wiki and thanks the editors there... - Lord Midhav 17:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Indeed, replies on wikis tend to get dispersed far and wide. By replying on my own talk page, the threading takes on the tone of a dialog. I'll endeavor to tag the respondent's talk page, so that they get the "new messages" notice. : I have many years of programming background. Double spaces after a sentence is proper in the English language - always has been. Printers historically used smaller spaces for column justification (lining text up in aesthetic blocks of words) as needed. With the advent of web browsers, the second space is often not displayed. However, for parsing text, correct spacing after a sentence does have utility (if not in this arena, then elsewhere.) That is why you'll find me spacing my text correctly. Think of it, as a personal quirk of mine. At any rate, please do NOT remove them, particularly from my comments on my talk page. Thanks! --Edward Edgemenace 17:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Dig Spots Well I would but 1. I can't upload pictures here 2. My computer doesn't have a POTCO folder. But if you do the Jumping glitch you'll see there is a hidden dig spot inside a wall in Cursed Caverns and inside a wall in Fort Charels. But you can check yourself. The dig spot at Fort Charels is in the wall close to the front stairs. The dig spot at Cursed Caverns is right past the bridge with the Brinescums and Kelpbrains. Get in the wall and right inside there is a dig spot. Things... Hey again Ed... Did you see the new background? Also, I moved the Gallery of Famed Items to the article of Famed Items itself (considering that the latter seems to be more popular). Robin Yerloot (from PoF) has made a Gallery on Rare Items. We soon should be doing the same for Common, Crude and even for all the Weapon types. I'm trying to find out if we should make this site a Forums site... Like Club Penguin wiki. On their main page they display Blog Posts on each of the Current News articles. We should make one for News Articles, and one for general discussions. We can also add a note saying that Talk Pages for every article can be used as Forums itself. Btw, can u head to the Template:Infobox Character and see what's wrong? It's messing up my user page... - Lord Midhav 11:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy Ed! I've heard a lot about you. I've seen you in the Top 100 list for Privateering. I just want to know if your are still an unlimited member or not. Maybe we can meet someday.